Make Blood Run Cold
Make Blood Run Cold is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventy-second case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-sixth overall. It takes place in Antarctica appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Following Aurora Garcia's murder, the team discovered proof that Lawrence Osborne was plotting against Aida Ashridge in hopes of usurping her. As the team regrouped in a clearing, they spotted a trail of bloody footprints which Bradley and the player followed. After a while of walking, they found the body of inuit man Tikaani, who they suspected previously, with his bones broken and his throat stabbed. Nia first autopsied the body, shortly before the team suspected adventurous student Faye Bordeaux, researcher Esther Owens who had recovered following her sickness, and method actor Samuel Vance who had been hired to play the role of an Antarctic survivalist. Anya then rushed in and insisted she'd discovered the truth about the victim, revealing he was never an inuit man. Anya confessed that she did some digging into Tikaani's past and discovered his real name to be Peter Morales, a journalist with a keen fascination with inuit culture who disguised himself as an inuit man to learn more for his article. Anya then directed them to Peter's hut by the Taylor Glacier, where they found reason to suspect trainee journalist Lucas Marlow and Libra José Gutiérrez, who they found hiding out inside the hut and quickly rushed to a holding cell. Later, as the pair recapped, the ground beneath them started trembling and became unsafe. The pair soon escaped the area and discovered it was the Taylor Glacier moving due to the increase in global warming. Then, the pair discovered that José pretended to be a person in need so he could stay at the victim's hut and that the victim was Lucas' inspiration. Eventually, they unearthed the killer as José. José initially rebuked the claims and laughed at the pair, insisting that they were trying to pin anything they could on him. After Bradley presented the evidence one by one, José sighed and confessed to the crime, admitting that Tikaani was a thorn in his side that needed to be plucked. José recounted how he lost the Zodiac during travel from the rendezvous point and sheltered in Tikaani's hut from the harsh conditions. José then revealed that Tikaani went snooping where he shouldn't have and found plans pertaining to Lawrence's plot to kill Aida, also revealing José as one of Lawrence's co-conspirators. Worried what would happen if Aida discovered the plan, José soon attacked Tikaani to get the plans back, but Tikaani fled the hut to the ice cave. José then caught up with Tikaani and tackled him in the cave, then torturing him for the location of the plans. When Tikaani refused to say, José saw red and started stabbing Tikaani in the throat. José, seeing no reason to lie, confessed that he didn't know where Tikaani hid the plans. The team soon placed José in a holding cell on the plane for his crimes. Post-arrest, Ilona Halonen approached Riya and the player to discuss her and Anthony's research into the bioweapon. Ilona then told the pair that she and Anthony had developed a graph estimating the bioweapon's damages to the world but had lost it when the Taylor Glacier moved. Determined, the pair set off to retrieve the graph for Ilona and Anthony to analyse. After sifting through a snow pile, the pair found the graph damaged beyond recognition and set to work repairing it. When completed, they returned the graph to an elated Ilona who began her analysis. Later, Anthony and Ilona told the pair that Aida would likely target capitols like London and Washington D.C, highly populated cities like Shanghai, and religious cities such as Jerusalem and the Vatican City, with the fatality rate likely reaching the hundreds of millions if Aida's plan went through. Anthony then revealed that they'd set to work to develop a cure for the bioweapon with what they knew so far, but that they'd need a sample of the bioweapon to complete it. Meanwhile, Bradley and the player headed back to the ice cave to locate and retrieve Lawrence's plans. After scouring the ice cave for a while, they found a memory stick labelled "final version" and sent it off to Takagi for analysis. Takagi then recounted that the memory stick was in fact Tikaani's final documentary about inuit culture and going undercover and that nothing really stood out from it. She then remembered that Tikaani spoke about a secret storage spot in his tent and suggested they check it out. After doing so, the pair found Lawrence's plans stashed away for safekeeping. Takagi, after analysing said plans, insisted that Lawrence's murder plot was happening that night at the Bellinghausen Station and that all the Zodiac would be there. She also revealed that Lawrence told Sebastian del Prado, revealed as a fellow co-conspirator by the plans, to find out Ophiuchus's identity. When asked if the plans mentioned this mysterious figure again, Takagi confirmed it was the only mention. Afterwards, Raphel Thornton told Connor that Tristan was awake and ready to see him. Connor, at Tristan's bedside, then expressed how thankful he was that Tristan was safe, also promising that when everything was over they'd leave this life behind and go somewhere quiet with Steven. At the end of the case, the team regrouped in the plane's breakroom. Knowing that the murder plot would be occurring tonight, the team decided that this was their chance to end the Zodiac's plans once and for all, with Connor assigning the team to the Bellinghausen Station. Summary Victim *'Tikaani' (found tortured in an ice cave, his throat stabbed multiple times) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'José Gutiérrez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears faux fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears faux fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect goes ice fishing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect goes ice fishing. *The suspect is superstitious. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears faux fur. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer goes ice fishing. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer wears faux fur. *The killer is older than forty. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snow-covered Book, Damaged Map) *Examine Snow-covered Book. (Result: University Book) *Analyze University Book. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Question Faye about her presence in Antarctica. *Examine Damaged Map. (Result: Trail Map; New Crime Scene: Inuit Tent) *Investigate Inuit Tent. (Clues: Stone Painting, Fur Coat, Broken Goggles) *Examine Stone Painting. (Result: E OWENS; New Suspect: Esther Owens) *See why Esther is in Antarctica. *Examine Fur Coat. (Result: Fur Sample) *Analyze Fur Sample. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Samuel Vance) *Speak to Samuel about the murder. *Examine Broken Goggles. (Result: Goggles) *Analyze Goggles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes ice fishing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Taylor Glacier. (Clues: Broken Camera, Torn Fabric, Wooden Box) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *Interrogate Lucas on his camera. (Attribute: Lucas eats beef jerky) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Fedora Hat; New Suspect: José Gutiérrez) *Arrest José for his crimes. (Attribute: José eats beef jerky) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Hunting Knife) *Analyze Hunting Knife. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Investigate Icy Wall. (Clues: Samuel's Bag, Journal) *Examine Samuel's Bag. (Result: Journalism Supplies) *Ask Samuel about the journalism supplies in his bag. (Attribute: Samuel eats beef jerky, goes ice fishing, and is superstitious) *Examine Journal. (Result: Esther's Entries) *Speak to Esther about discovering Tikaani's truth. (Attribute: Esther eats beef jerky, goes ice fishing, and is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Hut. (Clues: Magazine Cover, Fur Coat, Cup) *Examine Magazine Cover. (Result: Lucas' Magazine) *Speak to Lucas about his inspiration. (Attribute: Lucas goes ice fishing) *Examine Fur Coat. (Result: Faux Fur) *Question Faye over her interest in inuit culture. (Attribute: Faye eats beef jerky, goes ice fishing, and is superstitious) *Examine Cup. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Confront José about staying in the hut. (Attribute: José goes ice fishing and is superstitious) *Investigate Fur Chest. (Clues: Bloody Cloth, Hiking Boot) *Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears faux fur) *Examine Hiking Boot. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is older than forty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Prepare for War (2/5). (1 star) Prepare for War (2/5) *See how Ilona can be helped. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Taylor Glacier. (Clue: Snow Pile) *Examine Snow Pile. (Result: Damaged Graph) *Examine Damaged Graph. (Result: Graph) *Analyze Graph. (07:00:00) *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (04:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Inuit Tent. (Clue: Straw Box Padlock) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Box Contents) *Examined Box Contents. (Result: Stashed Plans) *Analyze Stashed Plans. (08:00:00) *Hear Raphael's announcement. (Reward: Medical Costume) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Antarctica (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases